


Jim

by gb1701



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amok Time, Gen, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gb1701/pseuds/gb1701
Summary: What if Bones and Nurse Chapel aren't around when Spock discovers that Jim is alive at the end of Amok Time?





	

“I shall be resigning my commission immediately, of course.” Spock’s fingers hovered over the switch to turn off the recorder but he continued. 

“There can be no excuse for the crime of which I’m guilty. I intend to offer no defence. Furthermore, I shall order Mister Scott to take immediate command of this vessel.”

He sighed and flicked the switch. A voice behind him gave him a turn. 

“Don’t you think you better check with me first?”

It was his Captain. Captain Kirk. _How?_

Spock flew up from his chair, breathlessly exclaiming, “Captain? Capt-“ 

He took Kirk by the shoulders and beamed with delight. 

“Jim!” 

There was no need to hide his unbridled joy. It was just the two of them and he was too overcome with emotion to care. He gave Jim’s arms a firm squeeze and scanned his face. He was smiling, too. That radiant, pure smile that Spock so loved to see. 

“I’m pleased to see you, Captain.” His hands slipped down to Jim’s wrists. “You seem uninjured. I am at something of a loss to understand it, however.” 

“Blame McCoy. That was no tri-ox compound he shot me with. He slipped in a neural paralyser. Knocked me out. Simulated death.” Jim smiled wider. 

Spock’s features contorted into a look of bemusement. “Indeed” was all he could say. 

“Are _you_ alright, Spock?” Jim asked with raised eyebrows. “It’s been a strange few days.” 

Spock nodded and tried to speak but stuttered slightly and closed his mouth. 

“Okay, Spock” Jim took his arms from Spock’s grasp and held them out. He gestured with one hand for Spock, who was looking at him with uncertainty, to come closer. Spock just stared at Jim’s shirt, as if considering it. 

Eventually he decided that in this very particular situation an emotional act such as this could be beneficial. He stepped closer to his Captain and put his arms around him. 

Together, they shared a light embrace. 

“We should get back to the bridge.” Jim commented and he turned towards the door and began to leave. 

“Jim,” Spock found himself calling after him, “Wait.”

Spock caught up with Captain Kirk and let out a small huff. He observed Jim’s expression, expectant, waiting, but not ever willing to push Spock. 

With a deep breath in, Spock closed his eyes and hugged Jim very tightly indeed.


End file.
